Mission inachevée
by Nemo77
Summary: Zeke se trouve face au 113e et dernier évadé des enfers. Sauf qu'un invité arrive et change la donne


**Mission inachevée.**

Cette fic est la traduction d'une fic de Gatekeeper intitulée « Unfinished business » sur la série Brimstone. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est l'histoire d'un policier envoyé en enfer après avoir tué le violeur de sa femme. Il est renvoyé sur Terre par le Diable qui le charge de ramener 113 âmes évadées de l'enfer. Et il ne lui facilite pas la tache.

NdA: désolée pour la présentation, mais je débute sur le site. Déjà que je suis pas particulièrement douée...

**Disclaimer: **malheureusement, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, excepté l'invité surprise, qui restera sans nom pour cette fois.

Zeke Stone se trouvait face au 113e et dernier évadé des Enfers.

Ça ne peut pas être la fin, » chuchota-t-elle, sachant que même si elle les disait, ces mots ne la sauveraient pas ». Personne n'a jamais gagné en enfer ; il ne te laissera pas vivre, tu sais. Tu redescendras avec nous tous.

Zeke ferma les yeux.

Je sais, « dit-il d'une voix enrouée ». Personne ne gagne jamais.

Il fit feu deux fois avec une précision diabolique, lui crevant les yeux avant qu'elle ne s'écrase contre le mur et sombre dans les flammes infernales. Il ne jeta même pas un regard au dernier tatouage s'effaçant de son corps. Il entendit un applaudissement derrière lui.

Brillant. Absolument brillant. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont tu t'y prendrais.

Le Diable vint se mettre devant Zeke, raffiné dans son costume et arborant un sourire sardonique. Zeke n'y prêta pas attention. Après un moment de silence, le Diable se sentit visé autant qu'il ait pu l'être.

Quoi, tu ne vas pas me demander ta liberté, Ezekiel ? demanda-t-il à l'homme muet en face de lui. M'obliger à remplir ma part du marché ?

Après tout, ça ne serait pas amusant si il ne le faisait pas. Zeke secoua la tête.

Je ne vous donnerai pas ce plaisir, dit-il calmement. Vous ne le feriez pas, de toute façon.

Le Diable sembla ravi du rappel.

Tu as raison.

Il sourit cruellement.

Vraiment désolé, mais…

Vraiment désolé, mais je crains que les pouvoirs des Ténèbres ne soient pas les seuls à décider.

La voix, venant de derrière Zeke, était douce et aimable, et il se retourna sous l'effet de surprise. Le Diable n'avait pas l'air enchanté de la situation. La femme devant eux était brune, avec des yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel nocturne. Mais elle ne faisait pas partie des Ténèbres –Zeke connaissait trop bien cette engeance pour qu'il en soit autrement-. Elle n'avait pas d'ailes, mais elle était emplie d'une douce lueur qui ne pouvait être que céleste. Zeke pensa en grimaçant que l'autre partie avait enfin décidé d'entrer en action.

Il a accompli sa pénitence, déclara l'ange fermement en jetant un regard mauvais au Diable, et se trouve maintenant hors de votre juridiction.

C'était après qu'il soit déjà mort. Ce qui signifie qu'il m'appartient toujours, rétorqua le Diable, confiant dans ses arguments.

Ça a abouti à une pénitence inutile, qui n'a aidé personne et a été amenée par des situations que VOUS avez créées dans le but de faire souffrir.

Elle leva un sourcil.

Essayez-vous de me dire que vous êtes celui qui a relâché les âmes damnées ?

Le Diable pâlit. Le dire lui permettrait de garder l'âme d'Ezekiel, mais son enveloppe immortelle en souffrirait si l'Autre Côté venait à s'en mêler. Ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup ceux qui dérangeaient le Cosmos pour leur propre plaisir. L'ange remarqua son expression.

Je vois que nous nous comprenons. Alors vous abandonnez l'idée de réclamer son âme ?

Le Diable se contenta de rougir.

Bien. » Elle se tourna vers Zeke ». Maintenant, à toi.

Zeke n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait réalisé le désespoir de la situation depuis bien longtemps –quand le Diable avait-il tenu sa promesse la dernière fois ? Mais il voulait revoir Rosalyn, même si elle ne se souvenait pas de lui, et c'était l'unique raison. Il avait continué la chasse parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait bénéficier d'une remise de peine1. La voix de l'ange le tira de sa rêverie.

Il semble que tu ne sois plus assez mauvais pour l'Enfer, Ezekiel. Tu as fait trop de bien pour le monde en général depuis que tu en fais partie à nouveau.

Elle semblait contemplative, comme si elle essayait de se représenter quelque chose. Quelle que soit la décision qu'elle prendrait, Zeke décida que ça n'aurait aucune importance. Quoi que l'ange ait décidé de lui faire, ce serait toujours mieux que ce qu'il était maintenant.

Personnellement, je t'enverrais directement au Paradis. » Elle sourit ». Tu es mignon, et Michael disposerait d'un autre ange vengeur.

L'ange commença à aller et venir, et Zeke s'en amusa malgré lui. Après tout, la vision d'un ange allant et venant n'était pas commune pour quelqu'un, vivant ou mort. Le Diable sembla singulièrement peu impressionné. Elle continua.

Certains des plus conservateurs, aussi hauts placés qu'ils soient, » ses yeux s'assombrirent à cette idée », ne pensent pas que tu sois prêt. Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire du violeur, vois-tu ? Ils sont toujours en train de discuter pour savoir si ce que tu as fait aurait dû t'envoyer en Enfer d'abord. Non. Le problème actuel est …

Elle s'arrêta un moment, essayant de formuler ce qu'elle pensait.

Bon, je crois que l'idée de base est que tu n'en as pas encore fini ici.

L'ange le prit doucement par les épaules.

Tu as encore des choses à accomplir sur Terre, Ezekiel Stone, avant que ton ardoise ne s'efface vraiment. Il est facile de se venger de quelqu'un qui nous a blessé, nous et nos proches, mais il est beaucoup plus difficile de rester aux côtés de ceux qui ont été touchés et de les aider à se reconstruire, à les faire se sentir en sécurité.

Les yeux de Zeke s'ouvrirent en grand.

Elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça, dit-il brusquement. Elle se débrouille très bien toute seule.

Ne sois pas égoïste, dit l'ange méchamment. Bien sûr qu'elle a besoin de toi. L'amour aide à guérir plus rapidement et complètement.

Elle l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

Mais elle n'a pas besoin de plus de culpabilité, de chagrin, ou de quelqu'un qui s'enfonce dans le travail pour éviter de faire face à la douleur de sa femme. Elle a besoin que tu redeviennes celui que tu étais avant le viol et toute cette histoire, un homme amoureux et accueillant. Peux-tu le faire ?

Muet, Zeke secoua la tête, trop accablé pour parler. Ils ignorèrent tous les deux le cri de protestation du Diable.

Je te renvoie juste après que tu aies été abattu. Tu n'as pas été tué, juste gravement blessé et envoyé à l'hôpital dans un état critique. Es-tu prêt ?

Zeke ferma les yeux. Rosalyn…

L'ange l'embrassa sur la joue.

Ne reviens pas trop vite.

dbdbdb

Zeke se réveilla sur un lit d'hôpital, relié à des dizaines de fils et avec l'impression que chacun de ses os souffrait. C'était merveilleux. Il tenta de soulever la tête afin d'évaluer les dégâts, mais son corps protesta douloureusement. Un grognement lui échappa. Il y eut un soupir à côté du lit, et Rosalyn fut soudainement près de lui.

Zeke, tu es vivant, chuchota-t-elle, pleurant et le touchant pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

Zeke n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Viens ici, lui dit-il la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Quand elle fut là, il l'entoura de ses bras et enfonça son visage dans ses cheveux, ne prêtant pas attention à la douleur ou aux fils déplacés.

Je suis tellement désolé, lui dit-il, sentant que les larmes se remettaient à couler. Je t'aime.

Rosalyn pleura.

Merci, chuchota-t-elle à Zeke pendant que celui-çi lui prenait le visage pour le regarder. Je t'aime aussi. Te perdre m'aurait tuée.

Zeke sourit, son visage aussi trempé que celui de Rosalyn.

Je ne vais nulle part. Maintenant, embrasse-moi.

Rosalyn le fit de bon cœur.

1 Ou commutation, c'est selon.


End file.
